Dulce Delirio
by The I Heart Revolution
Summary: A veces, nacen sujetos con mala suerte... disfruta de este micro relato n.n


**Hello! antes de empezar solo les explico. **

**Esta es una mini historia que se me ocurrió es solamente este capitulo y nada mas. Ando corto de inspiración y no he podido continuar mi otro fic (se llama Heart Revolution por si quieren leerlo :] ).**

**Y pues andaba divagando y se me ocurrió esta pequeña situación que ahora comparto con ustedes n.n espero les agrade.**

**Empezamos!**

* * *

**Dulce Delirio**

Tenía la respiración agitada, llevaba ya mucho rato intentando clavar la flecha en la frente de aquel bulto gigante sin poder conseguirlo y empezaba cansarse. Aquella mole enorme volvió a reaccionar y comenzó a girar en sí, buscando un objetivo. Sabía que ya no resistiría mucho tiempo mas, era su última oportunidad, tenía que frenarlo ya. El monstruo recobró vida de un solo golpe y arremetió contra él, tomó una flecha y la colocó en el arco, tenía que acertar. Apuntó la flecha a una pequeña hendidura que tenía en la frente en donde había estado la flecha anterior antes de que la bestia se la arrancara.  
Tenía una inmensa mala suerte, siempre fallaba los tiros más importantes y los más fáciles o menos relevantes siempre los acertaba con una impresionante precisión.  
Ahora estaba ahí con esa cosa enorme a tan solo unos metros. Tensó el arco, apuntó mientras contenía la respiración y se concentró en el blanco. "no puedo fallar... Aunque realmente no es importante... ¿A quién engaño? Claro es que importante... Debo acertar maldición..." se dijo para sí mismo y soltó la flecha. La velocidad del proyectil rasgó el aire y viajó en línea recta hacia la bestia que cada vez estaba más cerca; sin embargo, comprobó una vez más que su teoría sobre su mala suerte era cierta ya que la flecha apenas le había rozado la pata derecha haciendo un pequeño corte. Por él se podía distinguir brotar unas gotas de sangre azul y espesa, lentamente y sin prisa. El monstruo soltó un gruñido pero no detuvo su ataque, no le daba tiempo de poner otra flecha en el arco y mucho menos de disparar, la bestia ya estaba encima de él rugiendo furioso. En su dentadura había una larga hilera dispareja de colmillos mellados, eso y su aliento juntos resultaban repugnantes.

Aquella criatura lo embistió y lo envió lejos por los aires, fue a dar unos metros más adelante de la bestia, que al ver a su objetivo volar no perdió el tiempo y fue a su alcance rápidamente.

El pobre pony cayó en un pedazo de tierra repleto de cristales rotos y alambres viejos y oxidados "si... Tengo pésima suerte" pensó; sentía toda la espalda llena de cortes e infinidad de cristales enterrados en su piel además de un dolor intenso en el pecho. Probablemente se había fracturado algunas... O todas las costillas. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía al monstruo encima y era cuestión de tiempo para ser despedazado. Intentó recordar lo que fuera para distraer su mente de su desgracia, pero no pudo. Su mente solo rondaba la idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación; Si no hubiera comprado aquel arco jamás hubiera ido al bosque a cazar. Había comprado el equipo completo y había tomado clases para aprender a usarlo, en pocos días había aprendido lo necesario para poder salir al bosque Everfree a cazar y entonces de esa forma lograría demostrarle a su esposa que el arco no era un gasto innecesario. ¡Su esposa! ¡Su familia! No había pensado en ellos hasta ese momento, si le hubiera hecho caso a su esposa jamás hubiera comprado el arco y entonces no estaría ahí, botado en el piso casi inconsciente. Pensar en ellos lo puso más melancólico, y fue entonces, solo entonces que pudo recordar...

El Sol estaba saliendo, su luz teñía el cielo de un color escarlata intenso, no había nubes, era una mañana despejada. Se despertó al primer canto del gallo y en cuanto abrió los ojos la miró. El rostro, que a sus ojos era el más hermoso del mundo, estaba frente a él; recordó la primera vez que había visto aquellos bonitos ojos curiosos merodear por el entorno buscando algo en que entretenerse en la banca de aquel parque. Hasta que por fin sus ojos giraron hasta encontrar los suyos. Le gustaría decir que fue un momento mágico en la que el tiempo se detuvo y todo se lleno de luz, y que el ambiente se llenaba de un aroma agradable mientras las aves cantaban, pero no había sido más que unos simples segundos en los que en su mente no hubo nada más que aquellos ojos penetrando en su cerebro. No diría que fue amor a primera vista solo un interés rotundo entre sí. Sin embargo les bastaron unas cuantas palabras y unos días para enamorarse, una época muy hermosa en la que ambos se querían de verdad, se cuidaban y preocupaban mutuamente siendo muy buenos amigos hasta que, un buen día, se dieron cuenta de que querían pasar su el resto de sus días juntos. El día que decidieron subir de nivel su relación fue el mismo día que empezaron a caminar juntos, con la cola entrelazada y acariciando sus crines constantemente; el mismo día que comenzaron a decirse todo sin importar nada y conocerse de verdad.  
Duraron así tal vez no mucho ni poco tiempo, pero si el necesario, ya se sabían todas las mañas del otro y no se hartaban de estar juntos. De verdad se querían. La mejor época de su vida. Después vino el matrimonio, estuvo demasiado nervioso el día de su propuesta y mucho mas el día de su boda, pero al final había salido todo bien. Su boda había sido muy excéntrica, pastel de chocolate, platillos exóticos y la ceremonia nupcial en la playa. Sintiendo la arena en sus cascos con la brisa del mar. Era realmente feliz.  
Pero la felicidad no le había durado mucho, pronto se dio cuenta de que el amor es solo una parte del compromiso de una familia. Su trabajo empezó a darle dinero insuficiente y vivir en la ciudad había dejado de ser una opción para él y su esposa, por lo que terminaron viviendo una vida campestre en las afueras del bosque.

Aunque a primera vista hubiera parecido una desgracia él no pensaba igual, siempre había sido su sueño vivir lejos de la civilización y lo mejor, era que su esposa compartía el mismo deseo. Todo era realmente hermoso, se sentía satisfecho con su vida, cultivando frutas y verduras, criando gallinas; y de vez en cuando hacían una visita rápida a Ponyville para conseguir cosas necesarias. Todo era perfecto... Y pensar que esa perfección se vio turbada por el simple hecho de haber comprado ese arco que desencadenaría esos horribles sucesos: La discusión con su esposa, el deseo de demostrar que era necesario tenerlo, probar su habilidad y todo esto desembocó en la mala idea de adentrarse a la parte desconocida del bosque en busca de una presa monumental. Después de todo aquel día era su aniversario y había escuchado rumores acerca de una especie muy extraña de felinos.

Las panteras de zafiro; decían que sus ojos estaban hechos de un par de joyas hermosas, zafiros, de ahí venía su nombre. Su plan era simple; buscar una pantera de zafiro, cazarla, sacarle los ojos, llevarlos a Ponyville para que los incrustaran en un collar y así regalárselos a su esposa. Un regalo perfecto.

Antes de que la situación empeorara la cosa no iba mal; ya se había deshecho de un par de lobos de madera, una manticora, algunos otros roedores. Nada podía salir mal, o eso creía él. Quien sabe cómo fue a encontrarse con esa bestia, nunca la había visto antes e incluso cuando la identificó en los arbustos acechándolo pensó que no era real y que tal vez el cansancio le hacía ver ilusiones, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Una ilusión no podía destrozar arboles mientras corría. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que huir asustado y tratar de defenderse...

Ahora estaba ahí en suelo con la espalda sangrando y un dolor de cabeza horrible además de la molestia en su pecho. Le costaba respirar cada vez más, aunque ya no importaba, realmente ya nada le importaría muy pronto, eso era seguro. Pensó en su esposa una vez más, lo estaría esperando para la cena; seguramente había preparado dientes de león fritos, eran sus favoritos. Vaya día para morir, su aniversario, el único día que su esposa lo esperaría con mas anhelo que cualquier otro seria el mismo en el que no regresaría.

No pudo evitar llorar, el monstruo lo miró curioso y él, con un esfuerzo más, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a su ser equino asestó un golpe a la mandíbula de la bestia y se levanto para echar a correr.  
Sintió un millón de punzadas en todas partes, su cuerpo se estaba destrozando, pero no podía detenerse tenía que llegar a casa, tenía que ver el rostro de la yegua que había hecho de su vida la mejor que había podido haber vivido, necesitaba verla una vez más, necesitaba ver el rostro de la yegua que amaba, lo necesitaba, y lo seguiría necesitando. Con lagrimas en los ojos estaba decidido a escapar y decirle a la dueña de su corazón todas aquellas cosas que jamás le había dicho.

Pero para su mala suerte la bestia no se inmutó ni un segundo y le dio alcance con facilidad, con un zarpazo lo envió de nuevo al suelo. Solo acertó a decir con la poca voz que le quedaba.

— lo siento Lucie... Hoy no iré a cenar...

La bestia lo olfateo un rato, lo estaba examinando, tal vez para determinar que parte comer primero o que pedazos de carne no le servirían o incluso podría estar pensando en que llevarle a sus crías. Mientras aquella criatura se tomaba su tiempo el pony pudo distinguir un olor dulce, delicioso; un olor que conocía bien, parecido a la miel que venía de alguna parte cerca. Miró al rededor buscando el origen hasta que lo encontró y quedó asombrado, era la sangre de la criatura que había formado un charco a su izquierda. Intentó estirar la mano hacia ella, siempre le habían dicho que las cosas sabían a lo que huele y entonces pensó que si aquella cosa olía a miel probablemente sabría a eso.  
Cuando por fin la alcanzo, sintió bienestar, el fluido era agradable para su casco, se llevó un poco a su boca y para su sorpresa el líquido no sabía a miel... Era un sabor combinado con chocolate y mermelada, sus sabores favoritos, y aunque la sangre estaba caliente en sus dedos, se sentía fría, agradable y deliciosa en su boca. Inmediatamente después el dolor desapareció y sintió un calor que llenaba todo su cuerpo, nuevas fuerzas, tal vez suficientes para poder huir. Sin embargo la bestia se percató de sus planes, abrió las fauces y arremetió contra su garganta...

* * *

**Eso es todo :) no hay mas. Aquí termina, con un final abierto aunque es obvio lo que es mas probable que ocurra jaja**

**total, me agrada la tragedia y luego se me ocurren pequeñas historias asi como esta con las que me distraigo cunado no se me ocurre nada xD**

**espero les haya gustado o al menos agradado :) dejen los reviews junto a las GALLETAS! :D y si no les gusto o les pareció basura con confianza... tírenme con todo! xD **

**bueno, hasta aquí**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**


End file.
